pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lucarizard
¡Hola, usuario(a), bienvenido(a) a Poke Espectaculos Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Archivo:Lucarizard.jpg. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pregunta o lo que sea, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. Esperamos que pases buenos momentos. Recuerda que esta wiki es para crear tus Pokénovelas, entre otros. Si tienes otras preguntas puedes dejar un mensaje en mi discusion. Cordiales saludos, -- HarukaAngel (Discusión) 00:10 7 dic 2009 Hola como haces las imagenes intente hacerlas cocmo voz en el paint y no me salen por ejemplo las letras tienen un espacio en blanco y eso hace que desaparesca una parte de la imagen firma--Sofia m.Núnez {Aguante vulpix xD} 00:35 7 dic 2009 (UTC) Bienvenido n.n Pues bienvenido a pkespectaculos, solo te digo que las pokenovelas se pueden crear en articulos, osea que la tuya solo seria Atrapados en la oscuridad, no Usuario:Lucarizard/Pokenovela:Atrapados en la oscuridad n.n Saludos, ıllıllı ⓚⓡⓘⓢⓣⓐⓛ ıllıllı 22:21 7 dic 2009 (UTC) oye puedo Oye puedo aparecer en Descubriendo Sinnoh?? dime si o no y me envias un mensaje para poner la informacion --Dialga palkia 01:44 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Aqui ta para Descubriendo sinnoh Sprite:Archivo:Blue_hg&ss(Editado2).png Tipo:Entrenador Equipo: Archivo:Charmander Pt brillante.png --> Archivo:Charmeleon OCPA brillante.png --> Archivo:Charizard OCPA brillante.png Scyther --> Archivo:Scizor OCPA.png Archivo:Ralts OCPA.png --> Archivo:Kirlia OCPA.png --> Archivo:Gallade OCPA.png Archivo:Beldum OCPA brillante.png --> Archivo:Metang OCPA brillante.png --> Archivo:Metagross OCPA brillante.png Magnemite --> magneton --> Archivo:Magnezone OCPA.png Archivo:Growlithe OCPA.png --> Archivo:Arcanine Pt.png Mi perso xa tu novela d descubriendo sinnoh K sea con este sprite: Archivo:HGSS Kotone.png y si necesitás el sprite d vs, k sea este: Archivo:VsKotone.png kiero ser coordinadora, y mis pokes son: *Archivo:Totodile OCPA.png-->Archivo:Croconaw OCPA.png-->Archivo:Feraligatr OCPA.png (macho) *Archivo:Huevo_de_Eevee.png-->Archivo:Eevee OCPA.png-->Archivo:Glaceon OCPA.png (hembra) *Archivo:Gizamimi Pichu.png (macho) *Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png (macho) *Archivo:Leafeon DP.png (macho) *Archivo:Ambipom OCPA hembra.png (macho) Los que no te puse que evolucionan (Pichu y Cyndaquil) son xk se reusaron a evolucionar, así k pliis no los evoluciones. Si necesitás k t pase algo más decime, ah! y mi nombre es Alexia pero k me digan Alex. --★✿♥❤Alex, contests lover★✿♥❤ ~ Leave your comment here 02:12 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Holaaaa,descubriendo sinnoh Hola, quiero participar, mi nombre es Stalin y mi sprite:Archivo:StalinC.png Tipo:Entrenador/Coordinador Mis pokemon: *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/0/07/Blaziken_DP_brillante.png *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/e/e2/Dragonite_OCPA.png *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/f/ff/Alakazam_Pt.png *http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/6/69/Blastoise_DP.png *http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/77/Torterra_DP.png *http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/c6/Gengar_OCPA.png --StalinC 04:08 17 dic 2009 (UTC) Hola Soy frankiln, me especialiso en pokes tipo agua: Mi sprite:Archivo:Morti_Vs.png mi equipo: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/2/25/Blastoise_OCPA.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/f/f8/Golduck_OCPA.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/f/fe/Feraligatr_OCPA.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/c/c4/Tentacruel_OCPA.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/b/b2/Gyarados_OCPA.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/es.pokemon/images/7/79/Sharpedo_OCPA.png Franklin La miaaaaaaaaa Nombre Zoe Sprite: Archivo:VS_Cintia.png Equipo: Venusaur m, Milotic H, glaceon h, Gardevoir h, Lucario M, Dragonite M m = macho h=hembra Pues... Nombre: Amanecer. Edad: Doce años. Cara: Archivo:VsAmanecer.png Equipo: Mirar en la discusión de Pokemon battle and contest, pero tiene a las evoluciones finales. ¡Ah! Y resta a Celebi y a Clefable. Tipo: Entrenadora/Coordinadora (Pero aquí solo es entrenadora). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:09 20 dic 2009 (UTC)) YO puedo ? nombre: sofi sprite:Archivo:Vs-Pokesofi.png equipo: Archivo:Vulpix_Pt_2.png-->Archivo:Ninetales_DP.png (mujer) Archivo:Eevee_DP.png-->Archivo:Umbreon_OCPA.png (hombre) Archivo:Ponyta_Pt.png-->Archivo:Rapidash_OCPA.png(mujer) Archivo:Houndour_OCPA.png-->Archivo:Houndoom_OCPA.png(hombre) Archivo:Cyndaquil_rosa_sprite.png-->Archivo:Quilava_Rosa.png(mujer) Archivo:Growlithe_OCPA.png-->Archivo:Arcanine_Pt.png(hombre) Tipo:Coordinadora /entrenadora hola =) claro, me gustaria mucho estar en tu pokenovela =D ya estoy haciendo el sprite, es un gusto conocerte X3 ya esta =D Nombre: Luz o Lalu como sea mejor xD Sprite: Archivo:Vs Pokeluz.png Equipo: Archivo:Cara de Sneasel hembra.png a Archivo:Cara de Weavile hembra.png ♀ Archivo:Cara de Mareep.png a Archivo:Cara de Flaaffy.png a Archivo:Cara de Ampharos.png ♀ Archivo:Cara de Lapras.png ♂ Archivo:Cara de Tropius.png ♂ Archivo:Cara de Eevee.png a Archivo:Cara de Flareon.png ♀ Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png tiene piedra eterna, pero si se la quito evoluciona xD Archivo:Cara de Mismagius.png ♀ Tipo: Entrenadora/Coordinadora y si se puede tambien Criadora o sino Entrenadora/Coordinadora PD: puse las caras por que me acustumbre por hacer las PKnovelas XP lucarizard puedo salir en tu novela descubriendo sinnoh?y otra: puedes hacerme un sprites de esos que tieness en tu placa con esta imagen?Archivo:Paula.png--εїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 18:10 16 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori PD:por favor olle el equipo, ya se que es sin evolucionar pero mira turtwig-->torterra Swellow croagunk budew-->roserade gligar-->gliscor(lo puedo llebar fuera de la pokeball?) y el primer huevo de mi usuario y llevo un peluche: Archivo:peluche_turtwig.pngque siempre aprite antes de una batalla para que me de suerteεїз.¸¸.·´¯¤мα¥øђ, łą ÞΔυLïт@ mд§ ŀι$tiTΛ¤¯`·.¸¸.εїз 18:34 16 ene 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori aqui esta el thumb